


Final Fantasy XIV: Dreaded Symphony

by Flash1128



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: Other Chronicle [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash1128/pseuds/Flash1128
Summary: It has been two weeks since the battle at the Crystal Tower.Admes had fled, Alenka changed sides, and Revenant's Toll was undergoing a recovery period as Eorzea's Warrior of Light laid comatose. Without Dariya on the front lines or with a clear enemy in sight, Eorzea's leaders would turn their attention to Ishgard with the hopes of reigniting the alliance that the Holy See once had with their people. However, to achieve this, they had to look towards the enemy that had been plaguing Ishgard for an entire century with it's dreaded song; dragonkind. A war was coming, and with it, the final pages of a 100-year long struggle that could very well decide the fate of all Eorzea.Though, unbeknownst to the likes of her people, Hydaelyn's realm of prosperity and progression would soon be faced with another, mysterious adversary...
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: Other Chronicle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127258





	1. Age of Recollection

**Somewhere In Darkness**

  
The boy felt like he had been walking for hours. With each step he took that brought him further ahead, he felt as if no end would come to show itself in time. Within this empty void that he wandered, Eniro felt an unassuming urge to continue on; he didn't know where he was or how he got there, and frankly, he didn't care enough to want to figure it out. He just wanted to leave. 

"........"

The Lalafell didn't say a word as he trudged along, clad in a dark, almost charcoal colored variant of his original tattered cloak. He liked the color, admittedly, it's naturally darkened atmosphere mixed with the soulless grey bringing him a sick sense of comfort while trapped in...Wherever he was. Though, in a state such as this, comfort was a luxury; one that he'd soon find to not persist after long. 

"What in the-"

Before a reaction could be mustered from his lips, the ongoing dark suddenly shifted into that of the Crystal Tower. The entire thing was nearly destroyed, with noticeable cracks in the flooring and Xande's throne having completely disappeared. It was in much worse shape now than during the fight with Admes, and that fact alone only brought more confusion. From an endless sea of black to a glowing beacon on its last legs, Eniro knew less and less of what in the hell was going on. 

Then came yet another caveat.

Along with the appearance of the Crystal Tower, a person had appeared before Eniro right with it. Adorned in clothes that beffited a noble, an array of pinks, whites, and golds covered their garb with an aura that was nothing Eniro hadn't seen before. But this time, something was...wrong. He had seen this person before now, in instances that he remembered all too well to his own displeasure. Though having never seen their face before, he had known for a fact that they continued to appear for a reason; one that, unfortunately enough, couldn't be brought to bear upon Eniro's heart until this very moment. 

_"...Eniro. You truly know naught of how wonderful it is to see you again."_

Hearing his name be brought up by this figure didn't do him any good; it only served to annoy him further as this wasn't the first time they didn't bother to introduce themselves. Whoever this was had been plaguing the boys mind for two weeks since the attack on Revenant's Toll, and now, it seemed he could finally talk to them without any distractions, regardless of if they had a name or not.

"Huff…Well, I suppose you're here for a reason. What's up?"

_"I want to know something that only you could answer. A question that could very well shape the future you wish to lead."_

Finally, something that got his attention. The boy raised a hand to his chin and tilted his head as a way to ask them to shoot; whatever question they had, he'd be willing to answer.

_"Are you truly ready to take up arms for the life you have been handed? From a mercenary to a hero, murderer to savior...Everything could come crashing down at any moment, but you still persist. You still continue to be you."_

The intrigued expression that adorned the boy's face faded into a determined gaze upon hearing this question, giving him a sudden resolve to show this person just how serious he was on living this life to the fullest. 

"...I'll be the first to admit that the thought of this all being for nothing scares me, but I owe it to Cyprus to keep going no matter what. He gave me a chance because he understood my pain; He lost his home, his family, everything, and he carried that despair all by himself until the day he met someone who could muscle it with him. I owe it to him to see this new life he's given me through to the end. I know that I'm ready-"

A sudden shock to the rogue's wrist caused Eniro to clam up before he could finish. This pain came out of nowhere, and the flaring feeling that shot into his body did more than enough to catch him off guard. 

"Ack! W-what the hell!?"

He grabbed his wrist and tried to steady himself as the pain began to grow in volume across his entire hand, making Eniro stumble a bit before he lost his balance and fell to his knees. It was like an invisible weight had been placed onto him, and the feeling continued to grow heavier and heavier upon his body. The pain persisted for what felt like then minutes; then hours, then days...It wouldn't go away for what felt like an eternity.

"Y-You...What did you _do_!?"

The royally dressed figure took small steps toward Eniro, cracks in the ground starting to form along the crystalline path they walked. As they got closer, the area around the boy grew darker, all the while silence started to set it yet again. The pain stayed, the weight persisted, but the sounds of breaking glass and small footsteps slowly faded from Eniro's ears into a sea of endless nothingness once again. 

That's when they spoke.

_"Are you ready to leave behind your past? Or will you fight for them again, and again?"_

…

…

...

" **AH**! _FUCK_!...Huff...Huff…"

Another nightmare. It was 2 in the morning, and Eniro was certain he had woken up someone with his scream. Himself, Dariya, Cyprus, and Stryker had been appointed a plot of land within Ishgardian territory, being given the home as something of a thank-you gift for their efforts at the Crystal Tower. Eniro for one was still adjusting to the new commodity, and hadn't had much time on his hands to take it all in as he's been trying his best to keep up with the other three through training. However, that final question the girl asked sprung into his mind yet again.

Was he ready to throw away his past? What past? And did he even deserve this second chance that Cyprus happened to bless him with? He didn't have to help Eniro out. The boy got lucky.

"...What the hell am I doing?"

Tears started to brim the corners of his eyes, causing him to cover his face with both hands and try to keep his sobbing to a minimum. Eniro knew he didn't deserve this kindness. Not any bit of it.

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**8:26 AM**   
**Mia Khetto's Amphitheater**

  
Over the centuries and centuries that man has walked the planet, the act of giving praise to one's self had become commonplace in modern society. Through this, some of the world's greatest minds would forge paths towards their own future, those having paved the way for these scholars and academicians being simple commonfolk giving them the hope and belief they needed during that time. Though some may believe that these pioneers of days past acquired their stature through luck or underhanded means, all they needed during that moment to begin their journey was belief. And believing was the only thing on the minds of those within the City-State of Gridania.

Having regained its bountiful atmosphere thanks to the return of Kan-E-Senna, residents and travelers alike flocked to Gridania with ailing worry and erratic praise. The Seedseer only had Stryker to thank for the fact that she could stand before those who cherished her, but soon came to notice that the man in question hadn't even arrived. Or at least not yet, she thought.

"Firstly, I wish to speak on the behalf of the man who saved me from the clutches of the one that held me captive. I've made many a stride to give him his much-deserved front here alongside me, but as it stands, it would seem he hasn't made much of an effort to arrive."

This small comment got a laugh out of the crowd before Kan-E. There were around 40 to 60 residents in the stands, along with an extra 20 who stood without a seat.

"With this development, I'd like to take it upon myself to clear a deal of misconceptions that have been made during my captivity. First and foremost of them all is the identity of the man who took me hostage. There was not just one of them."

Kan-E thought about Alenka along with Admes, and remembered a vow that she made some time after the attack to change into a better and more trustworthy person. It wasn't the first time she had been told that by former enemies, but still felt the need to give her a proper assessment before coming to a verdict on her stance.

"The one you all now know as Admes Alaijin had escaped before he could be brought in for capture. However, I assure you all that what happened at the Crystal Tower was a catastrophe that I promise will never happen again. This attack spanned further than those of Revenant's Toll. It told Eorzea a message. We were too open, too vulnerable because of the cradle that was our Warrior of Light. But now...now...We have been shown the truth, given the reminder that I feel all of Eorzea needed the most. That that attack, as horrible as it may have been, came as a learning experience to all of us as we move past it. Now, not just those of the Adders, but the likes of Limsa Lominsa's Maelstrom and Ul'dah's Immortal Flames will band together to assure a bright future even moreso than we already did. Admittedly, we broke the promise that we all made on the day that the Praetorium fell. But now...It is a promise that will forever go unshattered as he have learned to grow."

Claps and cheers soon filled the Amphitheater that could be heard all the way from Gridania's entrance. Kan-E-Senna's speech spoke volumes on the behalf of not only the Twelveswood, but all of Eorzea, and was now a precedent that would be set onto the backs of those with enough power to represent their nation. Kan-E gave a small bow to the crowd before she began to exit the Amphitheater, watching as citizen and wanderer alike passed her by with words of encouragement. For the first time since her capture, Kan-E had a true and genuine smile on her face. She was home, and all thanks to a man who didn't even show up. However, as the abundance of spectators exited the Amphitheater, a certain white-haired bard leaned against a street light that illuminated a small portion of the ground beneath him. Thancred was awaiting the arrival of Y'shtola and Krile, as the three of them had finally reconvened with Dariya and Alphinaud to make their mission of finding Urianger official. Eventually, the Miqo'te and Lalafell in question did come around, but it wasn't until a forth ally-a second female Miqo'te-had shown her face that Thancred's interest soon peaked. He turned to face the woman and overlooked her up and down, raising a brow at how...free she seemed. He couldn't pinpoint the exact attribute itself, but this new face had an aura to it that screamed something along the lines of "Sorry, I've never been one to follow rules." And in all honesty, Thancred could get right behind that. She had peachy blonde hair with yellow eyes and fairly white skin, along with wearing a long green and black Uraeus Coat with black breeches and boots.

"So, you're Thancred? 'Shtola an' Krile have told me loads about ya', but let's not waste any time with pleasantries. Those aren't m' thing."

The cat woman extended her hand out to the Hyur, in which Thancred took into his own and shook appropriately.

"Well, a name would at least be a start."

"Aruvia Luisor. Tis' a pleasure, Scion."

Aruvia flashed a grin that looked identical to one Y'shtola would give Thancred. There it was again, that same exact aura of freedom and passion as before.

Needless to say, this was going to be _very_ interesting.

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:01 AM**   
**Halatali**

  
Within the battle scarred dungeon that sat on the far southern side of Thanalan, explosions and crashes could be heard from it's interior that rang throughout it's already war-torn halls. These sounds came from that of a rapier, gunblade, and axe, all which came to clash against the likes of a scimitar and shield of similar nature. 

"...Come on! Don't ruin the fun by runnin' away!"

A gruff voice yelled into a cloud of smoke before it, steps echoing within the dungeons chambers as it did so.

"... _You're one to talk_."

A lighter, but silker voice replied, dashing out of the smoke and meeting their enemies shield with a lunging thrust. Three of the Immortal Flames best operatives had gotten wind of their general's whereabouts, and came to learn that Raubahn had been in the captivity of the traitorous Crystal Braves ever since the fall of Ul'dah. He was set to be executed within Halatali by the man who he called his brother, Ilberd, but was luckily found by three Flame soldiers who came as soon as the opportunity arose; a male Duskwight Elezen by the name of Cadbur Strun, a female Roegadyn named Ravna Chamberlain, and a Hrothgar who went by Hirosch Namitz. Cadbur, a Red Mage, was effectively pissed at the mere sight of Ilberd-he owed everything to Raubahn, and made it his mission to make Ilberd pay. As the men's weapons clashed back and forth, Ilberd found himself on the receiving end of Cadbur's speed and quick wit as strength alone only came to do him more of a disservice. Ravna would then dash out of the smoke at her earliest moment, eyes flaming red with a grin that shook Ilberd to the core as soon as he saw it.

" ** _MINCEMEAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL, DOESN'T IT, TRAITOR!?_** "

She yelled, jumping into the air and bringing down her axe with a strike that could have shattered the floor beneath them if she wanted it too. That was when Hirosch appeared from the cloud right beside Ilberd as well, going for a killing strike straight to the heart was just barely blocked by the man's scimitar. He jumped backwards and tried his best to get out of dodge, knowing full well that taking on three different people who wanted his head on a pike was more than he was willing to give.

"Hmph. Go on then! Have your general! When me and the Braves take back Ala Mhigo, you'll all see how stupid you look for comin' after us!"

"What does _any_ of this have to do with Ala Mhigo!? You turned your backs on Eorzea, all because of some idiotic want for reve-"

"CAN IT, _FURBALL_! How about you start talking when half your race isn't extinct!?"

Hirosch felt his eyes widen and his urge to kill grow by the second after that remark, but was held back by Cadbur who put out an arm in front of him. 

"This is the end of the line, Ilberd. You can't get away from this."

That comment made Ilberd grin. He opened his arms up out to his sides as an array of blue-coated followers began to circle the trio by Raubahn. Cadbur, Ravna, and Hirosch stood back to back as with the increase of the enemies numbers, the room began to feel smaller and smaller. They were effectively trapped, but wouldn't give up. Not when they were so close.

"These fuckers are everywhere!" Ravna complained as she readied her axe in front of her.

"Let's hope this doesn't take too long." Hirosch would reply, reloading his Gunblade with Aether concentrated shots.

"...Don't worry. We have him."

From above Ilberd came down a shadow of what looked to be a person, it nearly getting the drop on him and almost cutting the man's head off. What landed turned out to be a Lalafell, clad in a black and white jacket with accents of brown in his belt, shoes, and pants. He had short, messy blue hair and yellow eyes along with dark skin, wielding a paladin's claymore that had the word Elysium engraved into its steel. This was Troy. One of the Flames best foot soldiers, and as now, the fourth member of this team sent to save Raubahn.

"Hmph...More of you rats makes no difference! No matter the numbers, we'll always be stronger!"

As the Crystal Braves closed in on the four Immortal Flames, Troy alongside Cadbur, Ravna, and Hirosch readied their weapons with a silent fire envoked in their eyes. This was for Ul'dah. 

_This_ was for Nanamo.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:24 AM**   
**The Knight's Congregation**

Ser Aymeric De Borel was a man of many things. A practitioner, leader, and a warrior to name a few, he alongside Lucia Sas Junius stood at the forefront of the defense of the Holy See of Ishgard. However, in recent times, Aymeric had come to fabricate a new sense of resolve not seen before by the man, and this served to be a rather pleasing development for those closest to him.

What happened at the Crystal Tower opened Aymeric's eyes, and despite the fact that he only grew more tired hearing remembering it, he had to use that experience as a way to learn; the captain knew he couldn't bear all of Ishgard's hardships by himself anymore. As a result, he took it upon himself to finally break out of his shell and outsource for the first time in years, requesting a personal audience with a group of four particular individuals that Aymeric thought needed no introduction.

"Cid Garlond."

"Biggs th' name."

"Wedge!"

"...Nero Tol Scaeva."

Garlond Ironworks.

The four engineers had come out to Ishgard on not only the request of Aymeric, but of the promise that opportunity awaited them on the other side of Ishgard's gates. Biggs and Wedge were astonished at the thought of traveling outside of Eorzea's mainland, and couldn't contain their excitement from what the sights and sounds of the Holy See had to offer. For Cid and Nero meanwhile, neither of them had to try too hard to get accustomed to Ishgard, as they both had made multiple trips to the kingdom on and off while studying within Garlemald during their youth. However, Haurchefaunt was nowhere to be found. Instead, he had words to trade with that of the Warrior of Light herself and her comrades. Or at least, what would have been the Warrior of Light if not for a misfired arrow on top of the Crystal Tower. 

"Good. You lot took my invitation, and needless to say, I couldn't find myself any more grateful. However, we must soon look upon a situation that bodes ill for Ishgard-one that I feel a group of your capabilities would have no issue seeing remedied."

This got their attention. Everyone in the room stood silent as Aymeric started to elaborate on the matter at hand.

"I know naught of how well versed you all are in Ishgrdian history. However, I call upon you today to not only earn your assistance, but to educate you on exactly what has been plaguing our fair nation. Recently, there have been sightings outside of the Holy See that suggest the appearance of dragons-winged beasts who hold nothing but malice for all of mankind."

At the mention of creatures such as those, Wedge felt his heart practically drop to his ankles. He imagined dragons as gargantuan creatures without any limit to their power. Beings of pure, raw energy that could converge on one point and completely destroy anything they wanted. He built them up in his mind as if they were unbeatable, and the notion made him wonder why he was even there anymore. Though, he had to stay stoic; walking away from something like this, an opportunity like this...He'd no doubt upset the boss.

"These creatures have given their all to bring Ishgard to its knees for a hundred years. However, in this new age that has dawned over Eorzea with the return of Kan-E-Senna and the avail of new allies, I find it most appropriate that we put an end to this war."

"And how do you plan on doing that? An airship won't solve problems that come with wings." Cid lamented.

"I don't need an airship, Garlond. What I-no, what Ishgard needs is a weapon. Foot soldiers and a couple of catapults aren't going to stop a legion. We need...Aether. A weapon that can absorb the Aether from around itself and weaponize it. Like us, dragons are simply beings that must live off of a set amount of Aetherical energy. If we are to take that energy and overflow it, then we wouldn't even have to get our hands dirty."

"And where'd you come up with that, O great Lord Commander?"

"I just thought to think like a certain engineer I know, is all."

Aymeric and Cid shared a smile before the Garlean defector turned to his men.

"Alright, boys. We've got an aether-sucking weapon to make and an entire City-State to potentially save. Let's get to work!"

Audible cheers erupted from Biggs and Wedge while Nero simply scoffed and looked away, all four of Eorzea's greatest minds being put to the test as they left Aymeric's chambers to begin their newest job. However, as Garlond Ironworks exited the room, a certain armored Elezen stride past Cid that made the man almost stumble from his presence alone. Aymeric recognized him immediately. 

"Why did you feign to mention Nidhogg?"

"...Estinien. If we are to allow the existence of Nidhogg to become known to those without that of Ishgard, we may be subject to the Alliance becoming involved in our endeavor. They turned their backs on us at our weakest, and so, we shall defeat Nidhogg and all of dragonkind on our own in return. They will know what it's like to be left in the dark.

"You're being reckless, Aymeric. Downright stupid, if anything. Fighting this war alone with get us nowhere."

"Yes it will, Estinien...That weapon of Garlond's will be _all_ that we need."

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:35 AM**   
**Falcon's Nest**

"You want us to travel _how_ far again?"

The audible confusion of a certain paladin filled the air that surrounded Falcon's Nest, which came at the cost of Lucia Sas Junius giving him and his allies an out-of-nowhere mission; a war against all of dragonkind was entering full swing, and the people of Ishgard needed allies. So, the group of Cyprus, Stryker, Eniro, and Alphinaud were tasked with traveling through Coerthas's Western Highlands into the Dravanian Forelands, which was the only frontier standing in between Ishgard and Sohm Al, a mountain range that is said to be the home and breeding ground of all dragons. However, to get their, the group needed to first reconvene at a village called Tailfeather, which housed a one-of-a-kind Chocobo hunting group known as Avalanche that would guide them further to where they needed to go.

"The Forelands juts out right into the southern crossing past the Dusk Vigil. There's no way you can miss it, but regardless, be careful. And just so you know, I will be are joining you."

"Well, you seem to know these Avalanche hunters pretty well, Lucia. Care to enlighten us on any useful information?" 

The Au Ra asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and slid one foot over the other. Stryker however would speak up in response.

"And what, have her ruin the surprise of meeting new people for us? I thought that's what you wanted, Cy!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"I can see it in your face."

"...Shut up."

Cyprus's response got a chuckle out of Alphinaud, who was now adorned in a small blue jacket and white scarf to go with his outfit. 

"I think we'll be just fine no matter who these guys are. If their willing to help, then I don't see why it being a surprise matters in the end. Not only that-"

"And did you see how I ripped that guy's arm off!?"

"First of all, please quiet down. Second of all, you TORE a man's arm off?"

In what seemed to be a case of fate working its magic, Strun, Hirosch, and Ravna arrived at Falcon's Nest without any warning; simply put, Ravna wanted to go see Cyprus, and upon seeing him, immediately ran over and attempted to tackle hug the man. Instead however, Eniro was pulled into the crossfire by Cy out of fear, and as many would say, the rest was history.

He would feel that when he came back around.

"Cy! How's it been since I last saw you, man!? It feels like it's been forever!"

The Roegadyn woman wrapped an arm around his neck and gave the man a noogie, causing mild discomfort but a sense of understanding from the Au Ra who taught her how to wield an axe.

"I-I've been great, Rav! Yeah! Hey, I think Stryker missed you too!"

Little did Cyprus now, Stryker was already a step ahead and had been sprinting off in the direction Lucia marked on a map, this only serving to give Ravna more of a reason to give chase as Hirosch and Strun sighed exhaustedly. 

"You deal with this all the time?" Hirosch asked.

"Yes, but, at least she isn't as much of a handful as Dariya." Strun responded.

Hirosch and Strun traded words as Lucia beckoned for them to follow, already being acquainted with the three of them fairly well and wanting them to come with. Now, the stage was set. Cyprus, Stryker, Eniro, Alphinaud, Lucia, Ravna, Cadbur, and Hirosch were off to Tailfeather. Though, Eniro couldn't shake the fear that he felt from his nightmare earlier that morning. 

_Who was that other Lalafell he saw?_

…

…

…

…

 **27th Sun**  
 **Second Astral Moon**  
 **9:42 AM**  
 **The Dravanian Forelands**

The casting of a spell and the impact of fists hit the wind of Dravania like a cannonball; dragons were being felled left and right by just two people, two who had been fighting for their lives since arriving there. Finishing off one last attacker before finally taking a collective breath, they both had the goal of making it to Tailfeather before anyone even knew they were gone in the first place. 

"I have said time and time again, you mustn't be this reckless, Yda."

"Well, its not like you're taking all this fighting with that much caution yourself, Papalymo!" 

The thaumaturge shrugged in response to his friends words, taking in the scenery of Dravania for a second before continuing to tread along.

"Let us continue walking. We must not waste anymore time if we are to make Tailfeather by sundown."

The pugilist woman followed him with haste, having to step over logs and branches on her way after him as the duo of Scions made for Tailfeather. However, above them sat a figure who watched the two leave with an almost grimacing. He put a hand up to his ear and began to speak.

"...Their here. Yes, I know you want them alive. Don't tell me how to do my job, it's not like you can do much from Thanalan."

There was silence for a brief moment.

"...Fine. I'll update you when I'm in the clear. Fei, signing off."


	3. Remembrance of Foils

**27th Sun**  
**Second Astral Moon**  
**9:50 AM**  
**The Acre of Healing**

G'raha Tia felt nothing short of horrible. 

It was by his hand that the Warrior of Light was in this comatose state, and because of that, Eorzea was at a standstill without its treasured hero. The Miqo'te swore to himself that what he did was on an impulsive panic rather than a thought-out tactic, and now he was reaping what he had sewn regardless of if it were an accident or not. So, in a sense of him making it up to his inspiration, the boy departed for the Acre of Healing as soon as he was admitted to do so, where an unconscious Dariya sat on a large stone chair while a constant flow of healing magic was applied to her wound. She had been like this for two weeks now, and the longer Raha gazed at it, the more pressure and regret he could feel building up inside. He wished he could have apologized right there, but the Viera was obviously in no state to forgive him. 

Hell, a part of him believed she wouldn't forgive him at all.

"...."

G'raha Tia's guilt only continued to build as Dariya sat motionless, trying everything he could to shake the feelings of regret out of his head. These feelings persisted until Kan-E-Senna made her presence known within the Acre, softly scurrying up beside Raha and waving to get his attention. 

"I can sense a state of reclusive tranquil within you, archon."

"...What do you mean? If anything, all you're "feeling" is the regret that I'm trying to suppress. Seeing her like this, it's...It's as if a part of me had departed with her, even if I know she is not truly gone."

The boy made an effort to elaborate on his feelings past that aforementioned regret, shoving his hands into the pockets of his breeches and not having it in him to look Kan-E-Senna in the eye. A part of him was also apologetic for not being able to save her like Stryker did, but he soon came to suppress that thought and return to the topic at hand. Though, before he had the chance to speak up, his sanguine eye glanced past the Elder Seedseer as she formed a ball of light; one that was relatively small and created through her staff, which only began to glow brighter as she herself started to speak.

"Within every soul in Eorzea lies three attributes that make a being whole; Aether, Light, and a will. All of these components work both in tandem and as individual pieces of a person, but once pushed past their limits, can create something magical."

She wisped the ball of energy around the room in a figure eight mindlessly, this piquing G'raha Tia's interest and even serving to quell his sorrows for just that very moment.

"And these pieces have to do with…"

"You, Raha. And how you plan to beset the grief that has been wrought by Dariya's current state."

A soft but noticeable gasp came from the males lips as Kan-E-Senna stopped the ball of light in front of her. She would have continued on regardless of if G'raha had anything to say or not, but in truth, there were many more questions to be asked of than answered as the archer shifted his weight to face Kan-E directly.

"And what do you mean by that, exactly? Is there something involving the workings of a single being that connect to me? Am I missing something here?"

"Very much so. Even if you don't fully understand the truth of my words, I beseech you to remain within the Acre for some time. Here, I will teach you the ways that you can connect all three of these attributes to make something beautiful."

"But, again, what does this have to do with me or Dariya to this extent?"

An endearing smile came to the Seedseer's face.

"What do you wish to do to repay Dariya for what you've done, Raha?"

"I...I want to fulfill a promise I made to her before she left for Ishgard."

It was after the fall of the Praetorium one year ago that G'raha Tia first met the Warrior of Light, and though they had little time to truly indulge in one another's presence, the Miqo'te had told the Viera something that he made sure to keep up until this very moment; she inspired him to an extent like none other, having an energy and radiance about her that simply lifted the spirits of others and made every day seem worthwhile. In a way, he owed everything to her, but in truth, that was simply G'raha Tia getting easily attached. He made a promise to grow stronger for her sake if not his own, as he knew that the day she departed for Hydaelyn's gates, he'd still be there, and with a newfound strength that may come before that time, he'd do all he can to defend the place she called home.

"And that promise was?"

"To grow stronger, protect Eorzea, and inspire others across its lands like she had done for me."

"...Then I will teach you a way to guarantee that she awakens in time for her to see it."

Not only did Raha's ears perk up at the mention of awakening his friend, but his eyes lit up with a sense of magic in them that soon became a jovial smile and an unnecessarily fast handshake. Kan-E-Senna thought nothing of it for the time, but decided to elaborate further on it before the two of them actually got to work.

"Now, I should note that this will not be easy. As with all things worth working towards, this will require much time and understanding of what it means to be yourself; an understanding of the soul, of Aether, Light, and most importantly, how to turn those into a fully compatible harmony that could have such a potential beyond anything imaginable."

"...I'll do it. If it means redeeming myself for what I've done here, then I'll do it. But first, Kan-E, I'd like to ask-"

"Of the name of this supposed technique, correct?"

She took the words right out of the boys mouth, an action which made the both of them giggle.

"In all fairness, it was lost to time as a viable asset due to the passing of Louisoix and the discovery of faster, more efficient techniques. However, I suppose we could reiterate its name into the current day for your sake, G'raha."

"And that would be?"

"A _Soul Surge_."

The name definitely captured his attention, that was for sure. In all of his years as Allagan royalty, the term that the Elder Seedseer just uttered was something completely new to him. 

"A Soul Surge...I will admit, the term itself is one forgotten to me. Though, I suppose wasting our time recalling its history will get us nowhere, correct?"

"You would be correct if it's history wasn't the building block of what makes it into its own technique. And besides, there is more of a reason for me to teach you this than you realize. All we have to do is experiment."

Now he was really intrigued. Taking the time to shake Kan-E's hand yet again, G'raha Tia ran outside to the Acre of Healing and left the woman in the dust, only getting a shake of the head in response as she followed briskly at her own pace. However, she'd turn back to take a final look at Dariya, her Warrior of Light, and simply gaze upon the person that she'd be now putting everything into awakening. 

_But she didn't see Dariya at all._

She saw herself, tied to a chair with a trail of blood seeping down into a pool. The sight caused her to stumble back and nearly fall as her staff fell from her hands to the ground. Taking her eyes off of the bloodied reminder and looking down at her weapon, it's former stick-like appearance and rejuvenating aura was replaced by that of gears-a lock, trigger, and black gunmetal coating to go along with it to make up the rifle that Admes frequented. A scream nearly escaped her lips as she backed away again, hitting the wall behind her and glancing from wall to wall of the room as its scenery turned back to normal. Dariya was there, her staff was there, and she was okay. However, her right arm was shaking bad, and she wasted no time grabbing onto her wrist to stop its vibrations as memories came back. She felt almost worse than G'raha Tia did before she entered the Acre.

"....."

The woman, without a word, proceeded to pick up her staff and turn away, walking off through the door with a bit more speed than originally planned.

For now, she had an Archon to train.

**27th Sun**  
**Second Astral Moon**  
**9:58 AM**  
**The Royal Promandere**

Much in the same veil as Gridania once was, Ul'dah had been in a heavy state of discourse thanks to the disappearance of it's commander, Raubahn. Taken prisoner by the Crystal Braves and sentenced to execution, it soon fell to the Immortal Flames that worked under the man himself to vye for his rescue within the dungeon that was Halatali. This showed itself to be a fruitful effort in time, with the likes of Cadur, Hirosch, Ravna and Troy doing the deed of saving his life while on the cusp of capturing Ilberd as well. Though in a losing effort thanks to the numbers he had amassed, Raubahn escaped with his life, and that was what mattered to them the most at the moment. Troy, alone, offered to escort his superior back to Ul'dah, keeping him out of public eye the best he could until they reached the inner walls of the cities capital building. There lied Pipin and Papashan, the former being Raubahn's adopted son and the latter one of Nanamo Ul Namo's most trusted paladin's. Raubahn's reappearance sparked much joy to both of them and even received him a hug from Pipin, who couldn't help but notice how quiet Troy seemed during the embrace. He was the person who revealed the whereabouts of Ishgard's main three to his squadron in the first place, but feigned the idea of talking at all while Raubahn caught up with his son and ally. Papashan noticed this and promptly made to speak with him, more to congratulate Troy for his efforts than anything else.

"What's the tense look for?"

"I'm not tense, old man."

"Oh please, I could see you glaring holes into the air from a mile away. What's keeping you so down?"

That question made Troy grumble. He hated the act of prying for information, but in the state he was in, he could see why Papashan was curious. 

"...I'm just tired is all. Taking out one guy only for twenty more to pop up is exhausting, you know."

The paladin chuckled in response, placing a hand on his hip and stepping to the side so he could look Troy in the eyes.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do know. No doubt you've heard the tale of the Sultana's Se-"

"Seven of the Sultana's most trusted warriors stood by her side during the Calamity, and made an effort to ease the citizens of Ul'dah during it's apex."

"..."

"..."

"Someone's done their homework."  
"I've done my homework."

They both said in unison unexpectedly, almost cracking a smile from Troy and getting a chuckle from the man beside him. Papashan then leaned on the wall behind them and sat down up against it, prompting Troy to simply close his eyes and remember that fateful day he just recounted.

"...How do you remember it so well?" Papashan asked.

"You saved my life during it. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. It was outside the gates when you offered to take me into the city, and since that day,you brought me and taught me everything I know. I'm only saying that so you don't brag about it, by the way."

"Hmhm! Well, I suppose we're both lucky to have met that night."

"What do you mean?"

Troy sat down along with Papashan and crossed his legs, looking to the side with a curious eyebrow. A sigh escaped the lips of the older Lalafell as he closed his eyes in tune with Troy's opening of his own, reaching over to place a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, I've been associated with the Immortal Flames longer than you've probably been alive. However, during all of that time, I've never grown as close to someone as I did with you. Not only did I take you in on an instinctual effort to save a life, but you accepted me and taught me what it meant to be a good person as much as I've taught you how to wield that sword of yours."

He pulled Troy into a hug and rubbed his back, but soon came to notice that the action wasn't being reciprocated. A large part of him didn't want to point it out.

"I'm so proud of you, my boy. I may not be your real father, or your father at all in technical terms, but I know what it's like to have someone I cherish like my own son now because of you."

"...Yeah. I, um...I love you too, dad."

Papashan could already feel tears welling up in his eyes, promptly wiping them to the sound of an uncomfortable chuckle leaving Troy.

"I'll leave you alone for now. Myself and Raubahn have much to discuss, and I'm sure you have your own duties to attend to."

The man released Troy from his embrace and stood back up, looking back toward Raubahn and adjusting his red blazer.

"I love you, Troy."

"I already said I-...Huff. I love you too, dad.

Papashan made his way back to the commander and left Troy alone like he said he would, now sitting in his own veil of silence while Pipin and Raubahn recounted what happened on the day Ul'dah fell. Troy, not having much to contribute to the conversation, went on his way after standing up and deciding to leave while nobody in the Promandere noticed him. Now leaned against the door in a completely empty hallway of red carpet, the Calvary Lieutenant equipped his blade and overlooked it with a blank expression. Elysium, it read on the steel, in cold but meaningful grey that perfectly blended into it's base. Tears came to his eyes this time that were followed by a smile, one of darker intentions than most he'd give, if anything. Then, he spoke.

"...We'll go there together... _one day_."

**27th Sun**  
**Second Astral Moon**  
**10:09 AM**  
**The Dravanian Forelands**

Grim was only one of the many words that could describe the Forelands lying in dragon territory.

Rain began to pour over the dying trees as relic and building lied to waste amongst those who dared to tread its path. From front to back led Cyprus, followed by Alphinaud, Lucia,, Stryker, Cadbur, Ravna, Hirosch, and ending with Eniro as they made their way on a straight path towards Tailfeather. The rogue was able to keep up with everyone else, but didn't say a word as he kept his gaze downward and his hands in his pockets. He had arrived to Falcon's Nest without his cloak as it was still being repaired, so the idea of him being recognized was only one of the worries that made his anxiety flare up. Hirosch was the first to notice this and pointed it out to Ravna, who decided to stop for a moment so she could speak with Eniro before picking the pace back up.

"Hey, kid, you seem glum."

"Just ti-"

"Don't use the tired excuse with me. Troy already tried it and look where that got him. Alone, in Ul'dah, and brushing us all off to the side. What a jerk!"

"I think it's more of a "he prefers to work alone" type of case than anything else, Ravna."

Hirosch thought to point out. This only caused the Roegadyn to roll her eyes in sarcastic reply, taking the time to look around the Dravanian Forelands and take in just how bleak the scenery was. This was sure as hell not Thanalan, and the further in they went the more evident that became as the area around began to almost darken, as if night were falling despite still being early in the morning. This made Stryker noticeably uncomfortable.

"...You feel that, Cadbur?"

His attempt to get the Elezen's attention worked as he lifted his eyes up from his book, turning his head to face Stryker who had his hands on his hips and his head tilted to the side.

"Very much so, but...Could you call me by my last name?"

"Strun? Why's that?"

"I'll explain when mortal peril isn't lurking at every corner."

The Hyur, thinking this was fair, turned back to look forward at his brother who was simply trudging along with his shield on his back and his sword spinning in hand.

Then, a spear landed right in front of him.

"Ghk-! Everyone, weapons!"

At this call, the group equipped their staple arms and began to whisk their eyes around the Forelands. That spear came from out of nowhere, and was almost too fast for Cyprus to even see until it was stuck in the ground. That's when a voice from above spoke to the heroes.

"Look what we have here. A rag-tag group of survivors trying to play hero for a day."

The tone of that voice struck a cord within Cyprus, who turned and looked up to see another Au Ra stood on a branch-he was clad in mettalic Behemoth-grade armor, complete with a silver Allagan-tech mask that covered all but his black horns and slicked forward black hair. Immediately, Cyprus was on the defensive-recognizing the culprit clear as day as they stood with their arms crossed over their chest.

" _Fei_!"

"It's been far too long, hasn't it, Cy? From the trenches of The Lochs to the snows of Ishgard, I'm impressed you've even survived this long! And look! You've got some new friends too! Ranging from a wannabe knight to a failed pugilist to the person I'm really here for...you."

A clawed finger pointed down at Hirosch, who wasted no time pointing his Gunblade right back up at the lancer.

"What quarrel do you have with me!?"

He shouted at him as he loaded his weapon with Aether shots.

"Oh, I have no problems with any of you, personally. Though, Cyprus here may object to the notion i wish to give."

Fei hopped down from the branch and landed behind his spear, taking it in hand and immediately backflipping out of dodge to make space between himself and the 8 adventurers before him.

"I want to propose a test. Let's just say if you want to get to Tailfeather, you'll have to go through me. And why I choose you, specifically, Hirosch, is because, well…"

The Au Ra thought for a moment. 

"...Nah. I won't spoil the surprise."

Strun and Ravna had both heard enough, stepping forward besides Hirosch and steeling themselves for an inevitable fight.

"The only surprise you'll be getting is a visit to the infirmary after I cleave you in two, dragon boy. That is, if you don't get out of the way." Ravna spoke, in which Strun affirmed with a nod.

"Oh, I assure you, im not going anywhere. Not until I know for sure if you lot are worth the trouble."

With a spin of his lance and preparation of his stance, Fei was waiting for the 7 of them to all come at him at once. Cyprus, however, had half a mind to take him on his own as he equipped his sword and stood at the ready.

"Tch...Some things never change... _Come on, Fei!_ "


	4. Adversary Unbound

**27th Sun**  
 **Second Astral Moon**  
 **10:16 AM**  
 **The Dravanian Forelands**

  
Cyprus was, without a doubt, the most pissed off he had been since arriving in Ishgard two weeks earlier. He was being humiliated by a childhood friend despite having allies to back him up, and even with the advantage in numbers, it seemed like no one had what it took to take on Fei at an even level. He was ducking and dodging every attack thrown at him, all the while taking his time to only focus on defense and not dish out any strikes of his own. This wouldn't have been a problem initially, as a lance could only provide so much defensive backing before falling flat as a makeshift shield. 

But with Fei, that was different. 

For starters, he was _fast_. Faster than Eniro by a long shot, and not only did this mean that nobody could hit him, but half the time, they couldn't even see him before finding their weapon clashing with his spear yet again. 

"What's wrong, dragon boy? All that fire and moxie you had earlier just vanished!"

"Stop trying to berate me, and stop spouting your bullshit!"

The Au Ra would reply, continuing to lay in with hacks and slashes directed at the headache before him. Stryker and Strun soon came to realize how little Fei cared about this fight, and the latter had a plan to take advantage of that fact while the former suspected that they should make better use of their numbers. The "failed pugilist" was eager to strike first, dashing past an already exhausted Lucia and Alphinaud to go for s lunging swing at the lancer before them. However, as fist clashed against steel, Fei grinned and thought to berate Stryker further.

"What? Just starting to keep up?"

He'd tease, pulling his spear back and raising it high to block an overhead slash from Eniro afterward. A quick 180 spin served to shake the Lalafell off along with turning Stryker to the side, giving Fei the opportunity to sweep his legs and reset his position to stab at Eniro's chest. This thrust however was blocked by Hirosch, who used that very block as a way to open up for Ravna to come down with a hard swing of her axe.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, GREENHORN!"

She'd shout, eyes flaring red as the point of her axe began to glow a bright purple. The Roegadyn's yelling gave Fei a metaphorical signal to double back, doing multiple backflips out of dodge and just barely avoiding the overhead swing by a hair. Ravna's attack ended up hitting the ground instead to create a cloud of dust and a crater underneath her, and furthermore, only pissed her off as she came to realize her mistake.

"I'll admit, that was close. But you haven't hit me at all this whole time. What makes you think a lucky shot will do you any better?"

The cocky Au Ra asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow as he waited for the smoke to clear. However, as it stood, he wouldn't be given the luxury of time; Hirosch came zipping through the cloud and clashed once again with the mantle of Fei's spear, this causing sparks to fly amongst the debris as the gunbreaker and lancer traded back-and-forth strikes. Hirosch was more focused on powerful swings and defensive movements, while Fei relied on his speed and resilience.

"Tell me already! What is it that you want with me!?"

"I already said once, I'm not gonna spoil a surprise this amusing!"

The blood of the Hrothgar began to boil as he was tired of holding back; swinging at Fei with a Continuation combo, Hirosch started off with Gnashing Fang and Eye Gouge-two incredibly potent and dangerous moves that broke the Au Ra's guard. Then, once he was vulnerable, a blue light at the tip of Hirosch's gunblade started to gleam as he went for a straight stab right to Fei's lung-a move known as Rupture Cannon. Fei however, allowing this attack to come out, would fall to his knees and spin his pike around Hirosch's neck in quick succession, both dodging the attack and catching him just as fast. Game, set, and match.

"Now, how about you be a good furball and _STAY DOWN_!"

Fei drove a pointed elbow into Hirosch's spine and flipped him over his back, completely flooring the Immortal Flame and sending him face first into the dirt beneath. This was when he would go for the kill, twisting around his weapon once again and raising it for a stab to the heart.

"Hmph. Maybe he was wrong..."

However, just as he let his guard down for just a moment, two jolts of black and crimson fire were shot at Fei which thankfully pulled his attention away from the Hrothgar. Right. There were more here than just the first four.

"Tch."

Fei'd get off of Hirosch and raise his spear to his front, two quick slashes parting both balls of fire and sending hem crashing into a couple of trees behind him. This was the result of Strun trying to get his attention and keep it, serving to follow up on his plan of using the groups numbers as well as saving the life of his ally. From Verstone to Verthunder in a constant shift of black and white magic, the latent ability of dualcast would give Strun the chance to dish out more pressure while also giving the others a chance to think of a strategy. Some spells flew right past Fei while others were either blocked or cut, but in the end, Cadbur began to slowly gain the upper hand while the Au Ra stayed still.

In truth, this was exactly what he wanted. 

A sudden whisk within the wind gave way to Strun's attention shifting from his opponent, a whisk which turned out to be caused by Fei's pike. He had tossed his weapon at the Elezen to distract him for just a moment and create an opening for himself, no matter how big or how tiny of a window he had to do so. Strun swung at the lance thinking it was the Au Ra himself initially, but was met with a ringing tinge of metal as the Xaela appeared behind him from out of nowhere.

" _This is getting boring_."

Fei made an attempt to sweep Strun's leg like he had done to Stryker moments earlier, but instead of successfully flooring him, he was met with the red mage twisting his foot to the side and blocking Fei's ankle with his own. Using his leg as leverage for a short jump, Strun spun around in a complete 360 and thrusted his rapier at Fei with as much force as he could muster. The Elezen wasn't going to let the same tactic work twice, and this came to ahead when out of everyone, he was the first to physically hurt Fei in this entire battle-

So much, in fact, that he had broken a plate of armor around his left shoulder.

Fei reacted with a grit of his teeth and an instinctual grab at the blade of Strun's weapon, using his free hand to slug a hard right across the face of the Elezen. Through this, Cadbur was stunned and bleeding from the mouth, giving the Au Ra some time to crawl for his weapon and once again flip away to create space. This occurred while the smoke cleared behind him and another shot of magic came from that direction, this time being flung by a recovered Alphinaud along with the assistance of Lucia who jabbed and swung at Fei without pause. Magics, sword, shields, and in Hirosch's case a gun-this was beginning to look bleak for the man who started this battle off in the first place. With one more lunge meant to separate himself and Lucia, Fei's eyes gazed across the 7 before him that were all ready to come at the man with their fullest of strengths.

Then, a beeping noise came from his ear.

"...Oh, great."

He would reach up to his left horn and press lightly on its side, activating a Linkpearl that was sat comfortably in his ear.

"...What's up? Yeah, I know. I thought you could take care of the old man. Me? I'm dealing with the oh-so illustrious saviors of the Crystal Tower themselves. And to make matters wor-...Yeah! I saw them already! Again, stop telling me how to do my job!"  
  
Fei would audibly complain into the pearl, much to the confusion of the heroes. Who could be on the other end?

"...No matter. I've still got a job to do. And hey, for the record, your calculation was wrong."

With that, the lancer would reach into a pouch that was tied to his hip and toss a plethora of smoke bombs out in the open, effectively blinding everyone there as Fei made his escape.

Wonderful. _Another_ lingering headache.

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:26 AM**   
**The Waking Sands**

  
"And you're sure we'll find something of note in here?"

"I'm positive. If there's one thing I know about Urianger, it's that the storage room of our old adobe was like his own personal laboratory."

Y'shtola and Krile bantered back and forth on the topic of their missing Scion, having led along Thancred and Aruvia to the Waking Sands as a starting point for the second stretch of their search. This three room, well kitted and formerly populated basement was where the Scions of the Seventh Dawn recruited Dariya into their ranks, and in time, had grown to be remembered in both heroism and infamy alike. Thancred for one wasn't keen on the thought of backtracking, as he felt that going through old reports Urianger kept on Primals within Eorzea could only get them so far. Nevertheless, he searched, digging through cabinets and drawers while Krile reviewed any papers thought useful to their cause. Aruvia however would come across something most intriguing; a book, of purple lining and tint, filled to the brim with history on a plethora of royal families that had staked their claims on Eorzea.

One of these families were the Luisor family. 

A bloodline that came to hail Aruvia herself in its latter years, they were known for being one of the more magically adept and higher class families within a region of the Twelveswood-not to the point of those such as Nanamo Ul Namo or Ser Aymeric, but their name was known by those who took interest. And as it turned out, the author of this book, who had taken that interest, was Alisaie Leveilleur, Alphinaud's twin sister.

"Looks like a little birdies done her homework. Krile, you know the name?"

As she handed off the scripture to the woman with an eyebrow raised, Krile could only laugh at the irony of this book's very existence. She would have expected Alphinaud to have written something like this, knowing how he was as far back as his student years within Sharlaya.

"One of our own-whom I told you of on our way to Gridania-has a twin sister named Alisaie."

"And going off the name, I'm t' guess you're talking about Alphinaud?"

"Correct."

Krile kept the book on her person for the time being and planned to read it alongside Aruvia, allowing both of them to gain an insight on not only the Miqo'tes family lineage, but on others that may be of interest to the group as well.

"Wonder what makes me so special to be in there….Wonder how much this girl knows, more like."

The royal raised a hand to the back of her head and briskly rubbed in awkwardness, doing no more than to get another laugh out of the scholar before her. She'd want to speak to Alisaie herself after this, that's for sure.

"...Oi, Y'shtola."

Thancred made a sudden call-out to the mage as he tilted his head over at a wall, obviously too lazy to move himself as he crossed his arms and leaned against a stone pillar. Sitting by this wall was a desk covered in all types of notes, those ranging from studies of Aetheric properties to the histories of Primals dating all the way back to some of Eorzea's first beast tribes. The scripts that read on information of these begotten fiends were what took Thancred's attention, prompting both him and Y'shtola to rummage through the left-behind writings in an attempt to procure anything of note. Y'shtola, worryingly, couldn't find much.

"Titan...Ifrit...Garuda...All of this is stuff we've seen before. I'd normally feign to even think it, but...Are we at a dead end?" 

Thancred asked his companion in earnest. However, instead of a normal response, he was met with the shoving of a paper onto his chest. Y'shtola had the biggest grin on her face.

"Not a dead end... _A lead_."

The paper was like any other they had been looking through that day; notes on a certain Primals history, attributes, worshippers, and anything that could be concurred as vital information for the four who had been sticking out their necks in a long, long search. 

What got Y'shtola grinning however, was the name. This writing in particular was on a Primal they had never even heard of before.

 _Ravana_.

"Ravana...That's a name I've not heard before."

"And that'll be where we start. Here, hand it over and I'll be sure to study what I can. We're to have a starting point ere long."

As Thancred gave the page back to his friend with a wry smile, he'd spend the rest of his time leaning against a pillar again until his eyes would shift over to Krile and Aruvia. Krile at the same time would look right back at him.

"Am I right to guess you're going to ask me something?"

"You would be, yes."

"Well?"

"What was that kiss about?"

Metaphorical question marks popped up around Krile's head as she processed what it was that Thancred was asking. After the battle at the top of the Crystal Tower, she had pecked a kiss onto Eniro's cheek simply out of a want to tease the new hero. She was both surprised and relieved that only Thancred saw it.

"Oh, that! I didn't mean anything by it. If anything, I was testing if that rogue boy would flare up at all. And all to my delight, he did."

"Heh...You've always been the type to do that, haven't you?" Thancred would respond. Krile giggled and gave him a wink.

"Oh, Thancred. You know me too well."

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:32 AM**   
**Garlond Ironworks Workshop**

  
Within the sanctuary of gears and metal that was the humble workshop of Cid Nan Garlond, Biggs and Wedge-along with a now found Haurchefaunt-were hard at work on a test-exclusive model for Ser Aymeric's new draconian threat. Something that could suck the Aether out of anything around it deemed a threat, and use that Aether as a power source to dish out more damage...it was a concept that Cid had only seen employed with Garlean Empire technology, and as a defector from not only the legion but the entire continent itself, something about this entire project rubbed him the wrong way. He stood in front of the gigantic prototype with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring daggers up at it, Biggs and Haurchefaunt beside him while Wedge was dealing with some final adjustments on one of the many models to come of this newly crafted weapon. What was this weapon, however? For starters, it was a Garlond Ironworks original that came from a long line of history within Eorzea; dating back to scholars and warriors alike who have faced it, Cid thought it best to return to the roots of Aether itself to create a most formidable enemy of Dravanian kind and a stalwart ally for the Holy See of Ishgard.

This...was the _Anima Weapon._


	5. Never To Be

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**10:36 AM**   
**Falcon's Nest**

  
The snowfall of Coerthas had ceased over the morning, being replaced with a fully beaming sun shining down onto Falcon's Nest as the clouds above parted to make a clear sky. Knights of all accord and rank had awoken to replace their fellow man on watch, and the day could now truly begin for Ishgard's regime of defenders on its outer walls. Commanding them during this period was none other than Tataru, who was showing herself to be getting a little too comfortable with life in the Holy See. She was a rather ruthless commander in the stead of Lucia, and because of this, most knights under her wing learned to act first and ask questions never lest they be told on to the woman who could bench press a mountain. 

Or at least, that's what they thought she could do.

Besides this, the Lalafell was simply treading along in the upper regions of the camp, singing her little song and swaying her head as a means to unwind. Not too long after though, her eyes would blink open to spot Alenka sitting on a bench near the barracks, alone and in silence with her claymore next to her and armor still in her room. Tataru thought it'd be best to give the Miqo'te some company.

"...Oh! Um, hi, Alenka-!"

The Lalafell waddled over towards the woman and received a quick glance before silence rang out. She took this time to sit down beside her and strike up a conversation, having been worried for her well-being ever since they met. 

"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but...are you doing okay?"

She didn't get a response. That alone was enough to worry her.

"...If you're still feeling bad about what happened, I'm here for you. You don't have to keep yourself bottled-"

"You're wasting your time."

Tataru let out an exaggerated gasp at that venomous response, not expecting Alenka to actually listen to her, let alone talk. However, that phrasing stuck with her for a moment after the words left the cat woman's lips. Wasting her time? What was she talking about?

"You're crazy if you think this is me wasting my time. I care about you! Why wouldn't I be trying to help you?"

The girl scoffed, almost disappointedly, and moved her claymore off the bench to better position herself. She decided to bite the bullet and give Tataru her full attention, coming to the conclusion that silence will get her nowhere. 

"Admes said the same thing, then the Crystal Tower happened. Now look at me, alone like I was before."

"You're not alone, though! It'll just take some time for everyone to warm up to you."

A chuckle escaped her.

"Hmph. Like that'll ever happen. As far as their concerned, I'm still an enemy. If not that, then I'm guilty by association. I'm surprised you even let me live back there."

Their conversation had only barely started and Tataru was already out of words. She looked away from the former subordinate and awkwardly fiddled her hands in her lap, a quivering lip showing itself while the Miqo'te sat there, emotionless.

"...Huff. If you really want to help me, I guess I can start with where I'm from."

The Lalafell's ears perked up with a sense of resolve filling her body, even going as far as to turn herself completely around so she'd be facing Alenka head on. They were getting somewhere!

"Yes! P-please, that'd be wonderful!"

As she began, Alenka put a hand on her chin and closed her eyes. This would probably take her a minute to recount everything from top to bottom.

"...When I was two, my dad took me and left home to protect me from a hereditary disease. I have it, of course, but he wanted to make sure that my condition didn't get any worse by being exposed to people around me who had it as well. Then, after a few years of living off of him, I tried to grow into my own person eventually and learn how to fight. One thing led to another, and we both split because I wanted to forge my own path. But that in of itself was the issue; Without him, I was alone. I didn't have anyone, but I didn't want to be so weak that I had to rely on other people to get by. So, I became a Dark Knight. I...I admit that I couldn't remember for the life of me how it happened, but eventually, Admes found me somewhere in Limsa and took me in. He'd keep me around as long as I did what he asked. And now...I'm here."

Tataru took all of this new information as an excuse to open up herself, but some things just didn't sit well with her throughout Alenka's explanation. Why did she and her dad split apart? What exactly happened for her to become a Dark Knight? There were too many holes in this story for all of it to be true...right?

"Heh...Looks like you're not the only one who was abandoned."

"Hmm?"

"I grew up in Sharlaya like most of the other Scions. Though, unlike them, I never had some kind of talent or anything special about me. Most of that stems from the fact that my parents left me behind as soon as I turned 13, and because of that, I tried everything I could to give myself a purpose. Nothing worked."

This got Alenka's attention. For the first time in however far back she could remember, someone was able to relate to her. Not even her own father could know her pain this well, and he was the catalyst for how Alenka ended up where she was in the first place.

"So, I gave up and just lived life as a normal person the best I could. I had no ambitions or goals left to have, and it stayed that way for a good number of years. Then, I met Minfilia."

The Miqo'te raised an eyebrow and brought her knees up to her chest, trying to get at least semi-comfortable as Tataru continued to spout her life story at her.

"She's our leader. No doubt you've heard of the "Fall of Ul'dah" that everyone and their mother has been over-exaggerating? We all got separated during that incident, and because of that, we've lost full contact with four of our own, including her. We've been tirelessly working to find them all, but...As far as I know, Thancred and his crew haven't made any progress on finding Urianger. And not to mention we haven't heard a word on the whereabouts of Yda and Papalymo."

Tears welled up in the corners of Tataru's eyes as she looked up towards Alenka yet again. She didn't know what it would take for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to fully reunite, but she had believed with every fiber of her being that she could make an impact on the search attempt. And so could Alenka.

"So...If you really want to change, and prove that there's something there past what Admes turned you into, then...Please. Help us find the other Scions."

"You're asking me for my help?"

The Lalafell nods.

"...Where do I start?"

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**2:46 PM**   
**Camp Dragonhead**

  
The former abode of Lord Haurchefaunt Greystone was one left to its devices once he transferred to Ishgard. However, in the time that transpired after he joined the ranks of Garlond Ironworks, the blue blood made the decision to reinstate himself at his former station once again. This came at the behest of the Immortal Flames, who had sent out Troy and Pipin to visit the man on that of a requested audience, and bring to light new information they had acquired during Troy's stint alongside his fellow Flames in Halatali. Pipin arrived after Troy had been waiting for roughly five minutes already, leaned against a wall beside the door to Haurchefaunt's own "Falling Snows" and awaiting the arrival of his fellow man in earnest.

"...Did'ya get lost on your way here?"

Pipin chucked and shook his head at the other boy.

"Actually, I was tending to my father's wounds that he'd attained from Ilberd. I wish I could have gone to Halatali myself, in truth…"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I couldn't leave Ul'dah without a defender. Cocobuki had his hands full and there was no sign of Papashan. I had to make due with what I was given, both to mend the damage already caused and to keep it from getting any worse."

That reasoning alone brought a smile to Troy's face. He always admired Pipin's devotion to Ul'dah and his commitment to protect, finding it a no-brainer as to why Nanamo chose him first of the Sultana's Seven. The prideful side of him would never admit it, but Pipin could see right through Troy regardless of how much brooding he did to hide it.

"Speaking of, I'd assume you've done more than enough for one day. Would you like me to take this one?"

"With pleasure. I could use a break."

Pipin went up to Troy and placed a hand on the cheek of his fellow Flame, a look of concern slowly forming onto his face. This initially confused the blue haired gladiator, but he soon came to understand Pipin's grievances.

"I worry about you, Troy. Don't overwork yourself for the sake of keeping me safe, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I already know you can take care of yourself."

They both lean forward and share a kiss, the Calvary Lieutenant letting go of the Vice Marshal and watching as he entered the Falling Snows to speak with Haurchefaunt. Troy and Pipin had been together since after the fall of the Praetorium, but hadn't started regularly seeing each other until a month after Troy was promoted to his current rank. They both loved each other with as much as they could give give, but as Troy looked down towards his Elysium engraved sword, he began to wonder if there would come a day where he could take Pipin with him to that special place. His father, Papashan, as well.

"Well glad am I to see you could have arrived. Supposing you've come to Dragonhead on business, I'll not waste your time. What is it that you could need, Marshal?"

Haurchefaunt engaged the conversation with Pipin as he sat behind a desk on the Falling Snows' bottom floor. Memorabilia of Ishgardian history sat potent and on display at each wall, maps and shields of all kinds garnering the attention of the man before him as Pipin pulled a chair up to speak more clearly.

"I'd firstly like to take it upon myself to thank you for allowing this audience, your lordship. Something has come up that I feel would concern you and your lot at large, and I've arrived to see if it's of any connection with you and yours."

"Well, what would this large concern be exactly?"

"As it stands, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have been scattered about Eorzea for upward to a month now. Leading off of the attack that transpired two weeks past on Revenant's Toll, I've come to the conclusion that there is a deeper level here within this situation that we may not have garnered."

Haurchefaunt leaned forward with his elbows rested on his desk, chin now sitting on his folded hands as a curious look raised onto his face.

"Are you meaning to tell me of a conspiracy you have? I've always been one for the supernatural."

"Less of a conspiracy and more of a theory, if you will. Regarding the events that took place within Ul'dah prior to the Warrior of Light's departure from Eorzean soil, its come to my attention that Alphinaud Leveilleur's own Crystal Braves have been making rounds outside of our jurisdiction. With this in mind, I've done my research on the history of the men involved in the Fall of Ul'dah, and I'd like to take it upon myself to confirm something left unanswered."

"And that is?"

"What is their _real_ goal?"

Initially, this should have been obvious. Ilberd had gone on and on about how badly he wanted to free Ala Mhigo; how everything he had been doing from his recruitment to the Braves to their betrayal at the banquet was in the name of Rhalgr's treasured nation. However, Pipin simply didn't buy it. Why go through all of these hoops and jump all of these hurdles to free Ala Mhigo? From poisoning the Sultana to taking Raubahn into custody, all of it seemed like unnecessary pomp and circumstance for a goal that should be relatively simple to follow. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. 

"My theory is that they plan to weaponize themselves for a full scale attack. It's obvious that the Braves know of what lies beyond Gridania, but parts itself away from that of Gyr Abania...Baelsar's Wall. What if they mean to bring it down and cross the threshold for an upright invasion?"

Haurchefaunt nearly jumped out of his seat at the mere thought of an effort like that. As far as he knew, the Crystal Braves consisted of Ilberd himself, and two other subordinates that were following his cause. Those three, alone, launching a one-to-one scale invasion on their own home for the sake of freeing it...It sounded unreal no matter what way you could spin it. Though, what Pipin said next made Haurchefaunt raise an eyebrow.

"It sounds nothing short of insanity, I know, but I have a feeling that they will be taking their efforts to weaponize themselves to the snows of Ishgard. Information on a Primal of Coerthan origin was found in a documentary file within Halatali, where my father, Raubahn, was being held captive."

"And what, exactly, would that Primal be?"

" _Bismarck._ "

**27th Sun**   
**Second Astral Moon**   
**9:05 PM**   
**Tailfeather**

  
Cyprus and Eniro were the first to cross into Tailfeather, and they were also the last to get ready for bed when nighttime fell upon Dravania; The village was asleep along with most of their companions in a paid inn, and all the while Eniro was alone, watching as a stream of water passed by and cicada buzzed within the dead of night. He had alot to think about on this day, and most of it came in the form of thoughts that he couldn't bring himself to mention to the others. From that girl in his nightmare to the Au Ra that attacked them, everything was coming at Eniro at a much faster rate than he predicted. All he wanted was to clear his name. He never asked to be a hero fighting a war against an entire species, or growing to fight alongside those who had placed a bounty on him within Ishgard. He wanted to go back to a normal life, and felt as though this was only a hurdle to the inevitable fall that he'd have to take. Whenever or however it came, he wanted to be ready. If he was going to see this through to the end and prove his innocence, he had to be ready.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice of the aforementioned paladin came from beside Eniro, garnering the mercenary's attention as he watched Cyprus sit down next to him. There were no words exchanged between for some time, and their shared presence turned to an audibly awkward start to a conversation.

"...So...What's next on the agenda after this?" Eniro asked his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"After we slay Nidhogg and move on from Ishgard. After all of this is over."

"I'm gonna help you clear your name. Hell, all of us will."

Eniro felt his teeth grit at this notion for just a second. He hated this feeling of being constantly in the back of Cyprus's mind, his innocence being top priority when there was nothing in front of them that needed dealing with. It made him feel...weak.

"But that brings me to you. I wanted to ask you something, man."

"...What?"

"Why'd you kill that bartender?"

Oh. Right. Eniro forgot about Gibrillont.

"...T' scare ya. Back then, I didn't know if I could trust you. Hell, I still don't know if I can or if you even trust me. But that's the thing you guys don't look at. The bigger picture you all ignore."

"What do you mean?"

"Huff...Look, Cyprus, I'm not a good person. No matter what way you look at it, The people that I've hurt, the things that I've done...It doesn't matter how lost or how scared I was when I committed all of the crimes I've committed. I still did them, and the only reason I wasn't caught was because people were scared of me. I regret everything I did, and I regret the fact that I can't go back now and undo those things. Though, on one hand, If I didn't do everything I did, I wouldn't have met you. On the other...I wouldn't be a deplorable piece of shit criminal."

Cyprus was going to say something, but didn't have anything to counteract or rebut what Eniro said. He was right, on both of those fronts, and Cyprus even began to question if helping him was the right thing. A criminal, a mercenary, a killer...Was he really making the right choice turning his life around for the better?

"If that's really what you believe, then why did you let me help you in the first place?"

The Lalafell pulled down his right sleeve, revealing the tatto on his wrist that represented the Dutiful Sisters yet again.

"Because you recognized this tattoo. You knowing who the Sisters were gave me hope that I could maybe, just maybe go back to the way things were. Someone knew who they were, and by extension, might have known who I was. I was completely banking on the possibility that you hadn't heard what happened the night of the Executioners attack, or that you wouldn't turn me in as soon as you heard that I was a merc. I took a shot, and apparently I hit it. Lucky me, right?"

Eniro pulled his sleeve back up and stood, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets and turning towards the inn.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

As Eniro left Cyprus's field of vision and entered the inn, thoughts of reconsideration clouded the mind of the Au Ra. He was sure he was doing the right thing, helping the right person and saving lives all the while...He couldn't have misjudged Eniro, not when they've already gotten this far...right? 

While he sat alone, a pool of thoughts swarming his head, Hirosch and Strun were stood a good distance of feet away from him by a wall near Tailfeather's entrance. They weren't seen, but had heard everything.

"...So that _is_ our guy." Hirosch started.

"What do you suspect we do now? We have a much bigger problem on our hands than a mercenary. Unless you're only looking at this from the perspective of someone hungry for thirty-thousand Gil?"

"Of course I'm not. We...We have to deal with Nidhogg first. But there's something about what Eniro said that's rubbing me the wrong way."

The Elezen raised an eyebrow.

"Could you elaborate?"

"....I'm not sure we know the entire story."

…

…

…

…

…

**Void of Light**

  
It was as empty as empty could get, but here, there was a sense of comfort that lied within the endless void of white and gold. Clouds shifted underneath her feet as the surrounding area lit up in yellow hues and bright energies. Dariya was confused, to say the least, but allowed herself to grow more and more curious as she continued treading this unbegotten realm. In front of her was light-years of space that could have led to anything, and that possibility alone led her to continue on with eyes agape and wonder in her thoughts. However, soon, it would all come to an end. The expanse, the light, the feeling of mystery that clouded this world as it all collapsed into itself all at once. There, in front of the Warrior of Light, stood her superior. Her leader. Her friend and the one she had been looking for this entire time. 

_"...Minfilia?"_


	6. Other Chronicle: Dark Descent

**(The following is a delve into the mind of Admes Alaijin, which takes place one week after the events of Season 1.)**

  
_I am not a man who forgets._

_The virtues of all Eorzean's ring clear in my head._

_Those who fight for the sake of Eorzea are people who wish for nothing more than a fabricated escape. They lie complacent, remaining too weak to battle on their own fronts while heroes of seemingly impossible legend fight their wars._

_But they...They are not at fault. They relied on Hydaelyn for this mythos. They looked to their god for this undeserved protection._

_Hydaelyn forgave those without power. She made it her mission to bless the ones she saw worthy to face all that opposed her star._

_However, she refuses to remember what came before. Those who shaped Eorzea into what it is today have dimmed as quickly as they shone._

_In truth, it all leads back to why I fought. What my stride led me too that day._

_I wished to be the one to reignite the age of Allag._

_I refused to let this star forget. I refused to let Hydaelyn and her people forget. But alas, as she had blessed those she deemed worthy of her love, she gave those who fought back against her a grave curse, while feigning to cast all we've done for her to the winds._

_Now I lie in wait once again, treading amongst the sands of Gyr Abania with a flame bursting within my heart. I know where they lie...Where both of our grandest creations await their awakening. You will soon see again, Six...Four..._

_You will both see the awakening of Alexander…_

_You will both see the resurgence of Omega…_

_And then, they will all remember._

_We will reunite. They WILL remember. But for now...Now...I will cleave the heart of the man controlling this nation from his chest. I will hunt Zenos Yae Galvus. I will be the only one worthy of this power. I will prove my worth to the Mother Crystal._

_And Soon...He, Eniro...He will remember as well._


End file.
